detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kogorou Mouri
Kogoro Mouri (毛利 小五郎 ,Mōri Kogorō) is one of the main characters of the manga and anime. He is a private detective and the father of Ran Mouri. Background Kogoro is a private investigator, but he prefers to laze around all day. Kogoro attended Teitan High School, the same high school as Ran and Shinichi, along with Eri, Yukiko Fujimine, and actress Ruri Ujou. He then graduated to Beika University, where he was the ace of the Judo team, though he was highly vulnerable to stage fright. He is also an excellent marksman. Kogoro's daughter, Ran Mouri, is also the daughter of Eri Kisaki, who is now living separately after an argument ten years prior. Despite constantly feigning disinterest in her, Kogoro still has feelings for his wife—he has even asked her to move back in with him, but she pretends not to hear him because she is not "ready" yet, though she still has feelings for him as well. These are expressed through jealousy when he comments on other girls' looks. After Shinichi had been shrunk by an accidental effect of a mysterious poison and was forced to adopt the identity of Conan Edogawa, Hiroshi Agasa concluded that Shinichi couldn't openly continue any investigation without attracting undue attention by the Black Organization. To maintain his cover, he suggested Shinichi to move in with Kogoro and use him as a front. When Kogoro's conclusions during one of their first investigations became so dilettantish that the cause became hopeless, Conan used his Power Shoes and an ashtray to knock him out. Kogoro unconsciously (and conveniently) adopted a reclining pose, and Conan used his Voice Changer, imitating Kogoro's voice, to present his conclusions and the identity of the true murderer; this earned Kogoro the title "Sleeping Kogoro" and the reputation as a master detective. Later, Conan would employ his Stun-Gun Wristwatch to knock out Kogoro instead. Personality Throughout most of the series, he is seen as a pretty incompetent detective, often missing obvious clues and jumping to the wrong conclusions, though several of these conclusions were shared by other people on the scene. However, Kogoro does follow the proper police procedures, asks questions, and (with a little help from Conan) follows leads quite well. Despite his ineptness, he had been a prominent police officer under Inspector Juzo Megure ten years prior to the start of the series. He is shown to have left the police force after events addressed in the second movie, The Fourteenth Target. Kogoro showboating in front of Yoko Okino. Thanks to Conan's undercover help in solving numerous cases, Kogoro reputation as a detective grows quickly. He hardly remembers the solutions of any cases because Conan knocks him out with tranquillizer darts so that he can announce the solution to the case while hidden, using a device that allows him to imitate Kogoro's voice as a proxy. However, Kogoro never seems to wonder about this fact and often boasts about his merits. Because of this, he has become nicknamed the Sleeping Kogoro (眠りの小五郎 ,Nemuri no Kogoro). Jugo Yokomizo often mistakenly calls him Smoking Kogoro (煙の小五郎 ,Kemuri no Kogoro) because of his heavy smoking habits. In later stories, there are times when Kogoro is actually able to solve crime cases without (or little) help from Conan, especially when people he knows or cares about are involved; it appears that, while he can connect the dots just fine, he can't actually find them as quickly as Conan does. One of the most notable of these events takes place during a trip to a hot spring, where one of his old college friends is murdered. Kogoro is actually so disturbed and determined to find the killer on his own that Conan cannot bring himself to drug him, limiting himself to surreptitiously drawing attention to the necessary clues. Despite his frequent moronic analyses, Kogoro is actually pretty smart when he applies himself. He is even able to completely solve a crime himself in the ninth movie, Strategy Above the Depths, due to the fact that the culprit Minako resembles Eri, and Conan applauds him mentally for his success. Because of his (or rather, Conan's) tendency to coincidentally come across a crime scene, Inspector Megure is often referred to Kogoro as a shinigami (death god). Appearance Kogoro is an average sized man with excellent physique (especially for the amount of beer he drinks). He has slicked back, short black hair with two loose locks hanging across his forehead and a short mustache. Ten years ago, when Kogoro was still on the police force, he was clean shaven. While on cases Kogoro usually wears a muted blue or grey suit and necktie, and just a collared shirt when being more casual. If he has been drinking heavily, he often ties his necktie around his forehead like a bandana. He seems to be reasonably fit, as he is capable of doing an Ippon seoi-nage. Kogoro is right handed.Kogoro also smokes, although over the course of Detective Conan's run he has gradually been depicted smoking less often. Abilities Detective skills Throughout most of the series, Kogoro is depicted as a pretty incompetent (or just plain lazy) detective, often missing clues and jumping to the wrong conclusions, though several of these conclusions are shared by other people on the scene. However, Kogoro does follow the proper police procedures, asks questions, and (with a little help from Conan) follows leads quite well. Despite his ineptness, he had been a police officer under Inspector Megure and in also the arson department ten years prior to the start of the series. He is shown to have left the police force after events addressed in the second movie, The Fourteenth Target. Thanks to Conan's undercover help in solving numerous cases, Kogoro's reputation as a detective grows quickly. He hardly remembers the solutions of any cases because Conan knocks him out with tranquillizer darts before solving the case. However, Kogoro never seems to wonder about this fact and often boasts about his merits. Because of this, he has become nicknamed the Sleeping Kogoro (眠りの小五郎 ,Nemuri no Kogorou). Jugo Yokomizo often mistakenly calls him Smoking Kogoro (煙の小五郎 ,Kemuri no Kogorou) because of his heavy smoking habits. Because of his (or rather, Conan's) tendency to coincidentally come across a crime scene, Inspector Megure has referred to Kogoro as a shinigami (death god). In several stories, Kogoro demonstrates the ability to solve crimes without (or with little) help from Conan, especially when people he knows or cares about are involved; it appears that, while he can connect the dots just fine, he can't actually find them as quickly as Conan does. The first of these events takes place during a trip to a hot spring, where one of his old college friends is murdered. Kogoro is actually so disturbed and determined to find the killer on his own that Conan cannot bring himself to drug him, limiting himself to surreptitiously drawing attention to the necessary clues. Despite his frequent moronic analyses, Kogoro is actually pretty smart when he applies himself. He is even able to completely solve a crime on his own in the ninth movie, Strategy Above the Depths, due to the fact that the culprit Minako resembles Eri, and Conan applauds him mentally for his success. Judo Kogoro was on the Judo team while he was at Beika University. Although he was the strongest on the team and can and still does toss large men with ease, he lost all the time at tournaments because he got excited and his strength was used against him. His trademark is the Ippon seoi-nage (one arm shoulder throw). He appears to also be a capable teacher in the art, having taught both Eri and Ran. Shooting In the non-canon Movie 2, Kogoro was an excellent shot with a handgun. Plot overview Company President's Daughter Case (Manga: File 2-5; Anime: Episode 2) This is Kogoro Mouri’s first depicted case in the series, after the event where Shinichi was turned into a child by the Black Organization. He is requested by phone to find Akiko Tani, who is suspected to have been kidnapped by “a large man dressed in black”. Kogoro then immediately calls a taxi to go to the Tani mansion in Yayoi, without knowing that his daughter and a strange kid has already jumped in with him. He expresses his excitement about the case, calling himself “Great Detective”, but only to be sarcastically addressed as “Confused Detective” by the two instead. Kogoro becomes furious and questions Ran about the identity of the strange kid, then intends to get rid of them from the car. He is unable to do so however, as they are on a highway. When the three arrive at the Tani household, Kogoro questions some of the household members about the details of the kidnapping. However, Conan’s continuous interference gets on his nerves, even to the point that he wants to “kill” the boy after solving the case. Later, with help from Conan’s hints, Kogoro is able to come to the conclusion that the house butler is behind the kidnapping. However, Akiko Tani has already been abducted in truth by someone else. After the case is over, it is revealed that the first kidnapping was just a set-up by the girl with the help from the butler, while the second one was by mere chance. Kogoro then laughs in satisfaction and takes all the credits for himself while Conan is actually the one to release the dog and locate Akiko. At the end, Kogoro finally accepts Conan and adopts him, feeling that with the boy around, “he will solve the cases smoothly as silk”. With this statement, Kogoro is, ironically, correct. Bloody Idol Case (Manga: File 6-9; Anime: Episode 3) This case marks the very first appearance of “Sleeping Kogoro”. It begins with Conan waking up in the morning and finds a slothful Kogoro drinking beer and watching television shows, including the musical performance of his idol star, Yoko Okino. Agasa advises Conan to build Kogoro into a great detective, in order to find cases related to the Black Organization, but Conan doubts if that is even possible given Kogoro's laziness. Busying enjoying one of Yoko Okino’s shows, Kogoro tells a new client to come back the next day. However, after discovering that his client is none other than Yoko herself, he rushes to his room and cleans up into an impeccable suit. Yoko explains she is being stalked, and agreed to investigate her apartment secretly (after asking for her personal information and an autograph). However, to everyone's shock, when they arrive at the apartment there is a dead body inside. Kogoro orders them to call the Police and is furious when Yoko’s manager, Eiichi Yamagishi, tries to dissuade him in order to protect Yoko from the media. When Inspector Megure arrives, he gets depressed about his old subordinate’s appearance, thinking of him as the one who always makes situation turns into a “nightmare”. Conan's investigations once again annoy Kogoro while Kogoro tries to defend Yoko despite the apparent evidence that she committed the murder. He repeatedly accuses Eiichi of being the murderer, as he has a copied key, though there's no proof of either's guilt or innocence. He switches suspicions to fellow idol Yuko Ikezawa after Yuko's earring is discovered in the apartment. When Yuko is trapped into admitting she was the the "stalker" but still denies being the murderer, he switches back to accusing Eiichi. Realizing Kogoro’s mistake, Conan kicks an ash-tray at his head, knocking him unconscious. He uses the Voice-Changing Bowtie that Agasa has given to him earlier to imitate Kogoro’s voice, and points out that the case is in fact a suicide. Kogoro wakes up after the case is solved, when the cigarette in his hand starts to burn his fingers. From then on, Conan has used Kogoro as a puppet mouthpiece for solving Kogoro's cases deductions in future cases, with the secondary purpose of turning the man into a famous detective. Mysterious Shadow Case (Manga: File 10-12; Anime: Episode 38) Kogoro Mouri becomes suspicious about Conan's identity for the first time in this case. When talking to the boy, Kogoro suddenly feels like he has seen Conan from somewhere before. He thinks that it might have been around the time when Ran was still in elementary school. Later, when Kogoro is investigating the death of a man whom he has been hired to observe for three days, Conan provides a hint by pointing out that every picture of the suspect taken during the supposed time of the murder has clocks in them, which helps Kogoro figure out that they must have intentionally been taken that way in order to make people clearly see the "alibi". Kogoro immediately finds it strange that whenever it seems like he has been stuck, Conan always gives him some kind of clue, just like in the cases before. He, for the first time, notices that Conan is not an ordinary child and begins to wonder who the boy is. However, after Conan purposefully messes up with other photos, Kogoro completely loses his suspicions, thinking: "A brat is a brat after all..." Masami Hirota Case (Manga: File 13-16; Anime: Episode 128) This is Kogoro's first direct encounter with a member from the Black Organization, though he is unaware of it at the time. Museum Owner Murder Case (Manga: File 30-32; Anime: Episode 8) This case marks Kogoro Mouri's first fame as a private detective. Ran forces Kogoro and Conan to go to a medieval-themed art museum exhibit, because she heard a rumor about a knight armor that moves by itself at night. The three of them browse the museum, though Kogoro and Conan lack enthusiasm. However, when they walk into a gallery called the "Room of Hell", Ran discovers the corpse of the museum's new owner, Manaka, been brutally slashed and impaled on a sword. After the police arrive, Kogoro watches the security camera recording of the murder with them, showing that the culprit had been waiting for Manaka inside the exhibition room inside a knight's suit of armor. The armor both hid the murderer's identity and mirrored a painting in the gallery called "Divine Punishment" that depicts a knight having gruesomely killed a monster. Kogoro recalls the fact that the entrance to the "Room of Hell" was blocked during the time of the murder, indicating that the culprit must have been among the museum staff, as they know the museum and could access the equipment. With Conan's help, the police discover a dying message inside Manaka's hand. The crumpled note has the name "Kubota" written on it. With this piece of evidence and some further discoveries, Kogoro and the police accuse Kubota of being the culprit. However, Conan is suspicious of the simplicity and of Manaka's behavior on the video while writing the note. Conan realizes that Kubota was framed by someone with a great love of art who could order Kubota into doing a job alone: the museum curator, Ochiai. Ochiai prepared the note beforehand and gave Manaka a pen without ink. Conan tricks Ochiai into revealing that he switched the pen found with Manaka with the one in his pocket, and Ochiai confesses to the crime. At the end of the case, Kogoro is shown reading a newspaper article that features him. He is proud of himself for "solving" the murder case, and is happy that he has become an "instant celebrity". Kogoro's Class Reunion (Manga: File 84-86; Anime: Episode 27-28) Kogoro brings Ran and Conan together to Togichi, to the reunion vacation with his old classmates from Beika University's Judo Club. These friends of his are Jun Omura, model shop manager; Yukio Ayashiro, high school P.E. teacher; Yumi Horikoshi, businessman; Noriko Ayashiro, Yukio's wife and homemaker; and Kazushi Nakamichi, a police officer from Chiba Prefecture. During their conversation, they reveal that Kogoro used to skip practices and often lost in tournaments, while he has told Ran that he was "invincible". Later, Kazushi suggests everyone play ping-pong before they go watch the fireworks at 6:30 PM. All of them agree to participate in the activity, except for Yumi Horikoshi, Kazushi's ex-girlfriend from their university days. While Kogoro plays against Yukio, Ran compliments Kazushi as being the strongest on their Judo team. However, Kazushi disclaims that title by specifying that there is a person even more powerful than himself whom he can never beat. He also states that the person he is talking about is present with them at that moment. Much later in the evening, when everyone gets back to the inn from the fireworks location (even though most of them got lost, they find out that Yumi is still sleeping, and decide to wake her up. Much to their surprise, the moment they walk into Yumi's room, she has already been shot. Kogoro, together with Kazushi, take the role in investigating her death before the polive arrive. Using professional techniques, they conclude that Yumi has been dead since 7 hours ago, when they all went to the ping-pong room. Just as usual, Kogoro becomes furious at Conan's interference, despite the boy's hints, and claims that she has committed suicide. However, right after Conan intentionally asks him how Yumi was shot, he rushes to her body and finds out that there are no burn mark around the wound, which wouldn't make sense if it was a suicide. Kogoro then comes to the conclusion that his friend was actually murdered. Suspecting that Jun Omura is hiding something, Kogoro interrogates him and learns that he saw Yumi after 5 PM, when she was supposed to have died. Even though on the outside, Kogoro keeps saying that the killer was some intruder, deep inside he knows for sure that the culprit must have been among his best friends, since outsiders wouldn't bother faking the crime scene. When being questioned by Conan, Kogoro angrily punches at a house-stake, yelling that he will not forgive the culprit, and determines to "expose them with no question, no matter what". Seeing Kogoro's determination, despite having found out the truth behind the murder, Conan decides not to use the Stun-Gun Wristwatch this time, and chooses to give Kogoro clues so he can solve the case by himself. With Conan's helps, Kogoro is able to figure out that the culprit is Kazushi Nakamichi. Yumi was actually killed after playing ping-pong with Kazushi after 6 PM, that way, her muscle would harden much faster than usual. Another evidence was when Kazushi knew for sure that she had been dead the moment they discovered her corpse. When Kazushi confesses and says that she was a demon who was destroying his life, Kogoro sarcastically asks him who is the real demon. Kazushi angrily grabs his yukata, only to be thrown by Kogoro, who thinks that he doesn't want to understand the feeling of a killer. It is then revealed that Kogoro is the "strongest person" whom Kazushi was talking about earlier. He compliments Kogoro, saying he is still as strong as ever. However, Kogoro answers that Kazushi is actually the one who got weaker in both strength and mind. The case ends with Kogoro staring sadly out of the window because of his friends' story, but his "spirit" immediately revives after seeing a girl's pink underwear. TV Station Murder Case (Manga: File 102-104; Anime: Episode 31) Kogoro Mouri becomes suspicious about Conan for the second time in this case. Kogoro is invited to attend a television live show as a guest star. However, a murder occurs at the studio. After finding out all the evidences, Conan lures Kogoro to a separate room with the lie that Yoko Okino is in there. Just as usual, he decides to tranquilize Kogoro and uses the man to solve the case. Unfortunately, when Kogoro wakes up, he begins to question Conan about Yoko's whereabouts. He is also suspicious about the fact that whenever Conan tries to pull him outside, he always falls asleep right after. Kogoro angrily grabs the boy's suit jacket and wants to "clear things up". Luckily for Conan's, Yoko Okino appears for real and Kogoro completely loses his suspicions. Game Convention Case (Manga: File 114-116; Anime: Episode 54) Kogoro's fame has reached the point that a video game was developed with him as the main character. Though Conan encounters someone from the Black Organization, Kogoro is only involved with investigation the man's death. Scuba Diving Case (Manga: File 163-165; Anime: Episode 114-115) Kogoro, Ran and Conan vacation at a beach in Izu. When Ran asks her father to look at her new swimsuit, he tells her to keep quiet because it will be harder for him to flirt with women once they know that he's together with her. Suddenly, Kogoro notices a beautiful woman in swimsuit standing right next to them and excitedly asks if she needs any sun cream. To his surprise, when the woman turns around, he finds out that it is none other than his wife. Kogoro and Eri soon realize that the coincidental encounter was actually set up by Ran in an attempt to get them back together. They react poorly to being manipulated and mock each other until Kogoro leaves to use the toilet. Ran starts to worry after Kogoro is gone for some time, but Eri predicts that Kogoro stopped to flirt with other women. When Kogoro comes back, he is indeed shown with two young girls, Kiwako Toda and Harumi Matsuzaki. The situation worsens when Eri notices traces of sand on Kogoro's legs, and assumes he must have been kneeling while applying sun scream to those girls at the beach, then brought them back to show off to her. However, Conan suspects that Kogoro actually went searching for Eri's lost wedding ring until Kogoro’s goofiness makes Conan dismiss the idea. Later, with the invitation from the university students, the Mouri family have lunch together at a seaside restaurant. When Ran once again attempts to alleviate the tense relationship between Kogoro and Eri by commenting that Kiwako Toda and her boyfriend Masahiko Matsuzaki are childhood friends like they were, Kogoro sarcastically tells them that many couples have suffered in marriage for loving a friend they’ve known since childhood. He and Eri even give the young couple their business cards and recommend the two to seek them in case “he suspects that his wife is cheating” or because “they plan to divorce and she wants to get a lot of alimony from her husband”. After Kiwako Toda goes diving with Ran and gets bitten by a sea snake, Ran is asked to identify it. Kogoro compliments his daughter for having good sense of observation, but Eri takes advantage of the topic and comments that she is completely different from “a certain someone who still haven’t even noticed that his wife’s finger is empty”. However, Kogoro acts as if he doesn’t understand Eri’s hint. Later, as Kogoro is about to drive Kiwako’s friends to the hospital, Eri decides to drop Ran and Conan off there and then goes home right away. However, Kogoro informs her with a serious expression that he has something to tell her after the case is resolved. At the hospital, when Eri is about to leave after seeing Kogoro to some girls, Conan asks a nurse to call Eri and Harumi Matsuzaki and tells them to go to an office to see Kogoro. He then immediately lures Kogoro into becoming "Sleeping Kogoro" and reveals that the culprit is none other than Harumi. Conan also adds that Eri didn't purposely remove the wedding ring in order to attract Kogoro’s attention. After the case is solved, it is revealed that Kogoro did indeed go search for the wedding ring, which explains the sand traces on his legs, as he knelt on the sand to do so. Kogoro takes the ring out of his pocket and throws it to Eri. He says that he figured it out because Eri was drying her hair with her glasses on; normally no one would do that unless they’re trying to find something on the ground. He also assumes that Eri intentionally dropped her ring and tried to make him see that by using her left hand to hold the cup and continuously waving it around. Just as their relationship looks to be improved by this act, Kogoro completely ruins the moment by showing off with the female nurses, which enrages Eri and she leaves right after. Murderer Kogoro Mouri Case (Manga: File 264-266; Anime: Episode 199-200) Kogoro encounters his wife Eri once again at a vacation spot, where he eventually becomes the prime suspect in the murder of her colleague and rival, Ritsuko Usui. The events take place when Kogoro, along with Ran and Conan, unexpectedly finds Eri shopping with a fellow lawyer, Norifumi Saku. He suspects that his wife is going out with Saku, not knowing that she's actually trying to pick a present for himself as the next day will be their wedding anniversary. They agree to have a drink together with Eri's other acquainted lawyers, but the detective's old bad habits while drunk once again enrages her. Later, Kogoro accompanies the lawyers back to the hotel, where he, while unconscious, is instead brought to Usui's room as one of her tactics to ruin Eri's career by having "the queen" suspect that her husband has been cheating on her. An unexpected turn of events occurs when Usui is strangled by an unknown culprit with Kogoro being the only one found sleeping inside the locked crime scene. He is then suspected to have committed the murder. Much to everyone's surprise, Eri refuses to defend her husband in court, while openly declaring her accusation of Kogoro. However, her real intention is to remain at the crime scene in order to find a way to prove his innocence, but the detective misunderstands this and angrily walks away after replying with some sarcastic comments. Eri, with Conan's help, eventually manages to unmask the true murderer and clear Kogoro's name. The next day morning, after learning of his wife's deeds, Kogoro walks to where Eri is sitting and apologizes to her. He also sincerely asks her to come back with him, only to find out that she's just listening to Ran's MD without actually hearing anything that he said. Kogoro gets angry at Eri again as she leaves, not knowing that she has recorded all of his nice words into the disk. Kogoro's Choice (Manga: File 374-376; Anime: Episode 305-306) Footsteps of Darkness (Manga: File 377-379; Anime: Episode 307-308) Kogoro is requested to find the location of the famous game system engineer Suguru Itakura, who has been in contact with the Black Organization. Eri vs. Yukiko (Manga: File 413-416; Anime: Episode 333-334) Black Organization vs. FBI (Manga: File 499-504; Anime: Episode 425) Cat Sitting Case (Manga: File 528-529; Anime: Episode 445) Shinichi's Childhood Adventure (Manga: File 570-573; Anime: Episode 472-473) This case shows Kogoro's home life before he separated from Eri and left the police force. Judo Champion Case (Manga: File 643-645; Anime: Episode 528-529) Eri's Birthday Murder Case (Manga: File 709-711; Anime: Episode 589-590) Private Eye (File 793-795; Anime: Episode 667-668) Tooru Amuro becomes Kogoro's apprentice. Relationships analysis Family & Friends Eri Kisaki Eri Kisaki is Kogoro's wife, who has been living separately from him for the last ten years. A primary reason they have not yet gotten back together is because of Mouri's constant flirting with other women, though it is shown that she still cares for him, even naming her cat 'Goro', which is taken from Kogoro. But sometimes she's annoyed by how Kogoro always drinks alcohol non-stop. Despite constantly feigning disinterest in her, Kogoro still has feelings for Eri. He even asked her to move back in with him at one point, but at the time she pretended not to hear him because she was not "ready" yet, though she still has feelings for him as well. Ran Mouri She is Kogoro's 17-year old daughter. She often has to look after her irresponsible father because of his drinking. She is very determined to get her parents back together and tries every chance she gets to make them reconcile, though her attempts usually end in failure. Ran is also shown to be proud of her father's growing reputation as 'Sleeping Kogoro'. Conan Edogawa Kogoro took in Conan after he had 'solved' the case in episode 2, saying that Conan was his 'luck' and allowing Conan to live with them. He has been suspicious of Conan's behavior at times, but quickly drops them again as ridiculous. But after when Yukiko disguised as Conan's mom and gave a big amount of money to Kogoro, He eventually accepts the money and took care of Conan. Although their relationship consists mainly of Kogoro being annoyed at Conan's interference in cases, they are shown to care for each other a great deal. Kogoro expresses worry whenever Conan is hurt or kidnapped and will save him from danger along with Ran. Yoko Okino Yoko is Kogoro's idol. He always watches her television appearances and admires her. Yoko sometimes invites Kogoro to host a show or making some commercials and that's why that day Kogoro becomes famous not only with his Detective abilities. Shinichi Kudo They are both detectives, but due to Shinichi being the better detective, Mouri is constantly complaining about how he never gets any work because of the 'detective brat'. He is also against his daughter being with Shinichi so much, likely due to his own rocky marriage to his childhood friend. Tooru Amuro Tooru Amuro became Kogoro's apprentice in the Wedding Eve case. The first case he solved with Kogoro is the Detectives' Nocturne case. Because of Tooru told Kogoro that he'll pay for the fees, Kogoro immediately accepted the offer. Law Enforcement Juzo Megure Kogoro used to work with Megure when he was still part of the police force. But until now, They seem to be helping each other even after Kogoro left the police force. Name Orgin The name "Kogoro Mouri" came from two mystery-related sources. "Kogoro" came from "Kogoro Akechi", the detective created by Edogawa Rampo, while Mouri came from Mauri'''ce Leblanc. Coincidentally, his drama actor, Takanori Jinnai, has played Kogoro Akechi in many TV movies. ''' The kanji for "Mouri" (毛利) comes from daimyo Mouri Motonari. Gallery 098574836745.png 707 Mouri.png Lupin_2-05_Kogoro.png References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Detectives Category:Mouri Family